Valentine's Day
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: (CHANBAEK UP) Cerita tentang KaiSoo, HunHan, BaekYeol, SuLay, ChenMin dan TaoRis di hari valentine. Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk pasangan mereka di hari valentine? /EXO Couple/RnR/Typo/Genderswitch/OOC/One Shoot for All Couple
1. KAISOO

**Valentine's Day**

**Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**One Shoot**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**.**

Salah satu hal yang sangat sulit saat valentine datang adalah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk pasangan. Itulah yang sekarang tengah di rasakan oleh Jongin. Dia sedang mencari sebuah kado yang untuk pacaranya yang pendiam bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan menurutnya ini lebih sukit karena mereka berdua adalah dua penyanyi papan atas, dia sediri tergabung di sebuah boyband bernama EXO sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah penyanyi solo yang sedang di eluk – elukan namanya.

Mereka tidak bisa keluar untuk berkencan dan jarang sekali bertemu karena jadwal padat keduanya. Semua ini benar – benar jauh dari kata normal layaknya orang di luar sana berpacaran. Mereka bahkan harus sangat berhati – hati saat menggunakan ponsel untuk menghubunngi satu sama lain melepas rasa rindu yang sesunggunya sudah meluap – luap ingin keluar.

Tapi sekali lagi di karenakan mereka berdua adalah penyanyi papan atas, mereka tidak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan bebas, selalu ada batas, selalu ada jarak diantara keduanya. Sejujurnya Jongin sudah lelah dengan semua ini dan ingin memberi tahu dunia bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin menyakiti fansnya. Fans adalah segalanya bagi Jongin layaknya seperti Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mungkin mematahkan jutaan hati fansnya karena sekarang dia berkencang dengan seorang penyanyi cantik yang memiliki suara merdu layaknya malaikat.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar – benar di tempatkan di sebuah jalan tanpa ada pilihan lain. Mereka hanya harus terus berjalan lurus tanpa bisa menengok ke samping apalagi memilih jalan lain. Mungkin kata normal seperti layaknya orang – orang di luar sana, akan jauh sekali untuk di gapai. _Normal_ untuk mereka seperti ini dan mungkin akan terus seperti ini. Berkencan diam – diam dan menyembunyikan perasaannya pada dunia.

Kembali pada Jongin yang sedang kebingungan setengah mati karena harus memilih kado untuk kekasihnya. Ini memang bukan valentine pertama yang mereka lewati, dan justru karena itulah dia bingung, ide – ide cemerlangnya sudah pernah di lakukan di tahun – tahun kemarin dan dia tidak mungkin memberikan kado yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Untungnya EXO sedang hiatus, setelah sibuk selama bertahun – tahun dengan perisapan beberapa album baru dan tour konser, akhirnya dia bisa menghela nafas panjang dan liburan selama beberapa bulan sebelum kembali lagi sibuk dengan persiapan album baru.

Pria itu sedang berpikir sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mendengarkan beberapa lagu beat yang membuat Junmyeon, sang leader menggerutu sambil meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di kamar. Jongin tidak mendengarkan ocehan Junmyeon dan berpusat pada pikirkannya sendiri.

Sesekali matanya menatap ponsel yang berada di sisi kanan tangannya, menunggu sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tengah sibuk mengakhiri masa promosi album barunya di acara musik, terakhir Jongin mendapat pesannya adalah tadi pagi, sekitar jam 6 pagi dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Namun wanita itu masih belum mengirim pesannya sama sekali.

Bip Bip Bip

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dengan cepat tangannya menyambar ponsel itu dan menerima sebuah telphone masuk dari Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum sebelum menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"_Jong~"_

"Kyung~"

Mereka berdua mempunyai panggilan lucu yang selalu membuat Jongin tersenyum setiap kali namanya di sebutkan oleh Kyungsoo. Seakan dia menjadi orang spesial dengan nama panggilan yang special. Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan, tapi saat nanti kalian merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan akhirnya kalian bisa mendapatkan hatinya saat itulah kalian akan mengerti bahwa hal ini sangatlah menyenangkan.

"_Maaf, aku baru saja sampai di apartemen. Tadi ada beberapa hal yang harus di urus." _

"Tidak apa – apa, bagaimana tadi? Apa ada pria yang menggangumu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan, hal itu membuat dia mendapatkan sebuah tawa merdu dari Kyungsoo.

"_Tenang saja, tidak ada yang mengangguku kali ini." _

"KALI INI? Jadi sebelumnya ada pria yang menganggumu? SIAPA? Katakan padaku?!"

Jongin kembali menapatkan sebuah tawa dari Kyungsoo, kini tawa itu terdengar lebih lepas walau helaaan nafas lelah tidak bisa di sembunyikan dari suaranya.

"_Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau baru beberapa tahun debut, kau masih di katakan junior. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawan seniormu, huh?" _

"Jadi pria yang menganggumu seorang senior? _Daebak! Nugu ya_?!" Tanya Jongin dengan suara pura – pura marah. "Kau tau aku akan melakukan apapun untumu kan?" Walaupun tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo, tapi dia yakin kalau sekarang wajah wanita itu sudah memerah dan kepalanya akan menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"_Terima kasih tapi lupakanlah. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai senior, kau juga tau kan aku akan selalu memilihmu." _

Inilah kenapa Jongin masih saja jatuh cinta dengan wanita cantik bak bidadari ini. Kyungsoo seakan selalu bisa mengerti apapun dan bagaimanapun Jongin. Dia akan selalu mengalah untuknya, dia juga selalu mengerti bagaimana situasi mereka dan dia juga akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahan Jongin. Walau kadang Jongin menemukan wanita itu tidak membalas pesannya berhari – hari dan menolak untuk berbicara apalagi bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tau? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." gumam Jongin. Dia mendengar helaan berat dari Kyungsoo. "Kau terdengar kelelahan?"

"_Sedikit, tapi sekarang aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur walau bajuku…"_ Ringisnya sambil tertawa, kemudian terdengar lagi suara helaan nafas.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemuimu lusa di apartemen, kau tidak empunyai scadule untuk lusa, kan?"

"_Kau yakin? Aku belum begitu mengantuk, jadi-"_

"Kau terdengar kelelahan Soo. Tidurlah, aku akan menemui Lusa. Kita akan pergi."

Untuk sesaat Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo terkesiap dan detik berikutnya dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari wanita itu, dia tau Kyungsoo pasti sangat terkejut. Mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan mengentahuinya nanti. _Jalja nae baby~_" Ucpa Jongin sambil menirukan suara kecupan membuat sebuah kekahan pelan dari Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo, Jaljja." _

"_Saranghae._"

"_Nado-ing~" _

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu mengucapkannya malu – malu kemudian dengan cepat menutup sambungan membuat Jongin selalu tersenyum dengan kelakukannya. Dan dia kembali sibuk memikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk di berikan pada wanita itu sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar dia jatuh tertidur.

…

Bahkan saat sang fajar belum menampakan sinarnya, Jongin sudah terbangun. Berterima kasihlah pada 7 alarm yang tidak berhenti berdering di telinganya. Dia sudah siap – siap dengan semua barang yang harus di bawanya, satu tas punggung dan sebuah hadiah valentine untuk Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menemukan sebuah kado yang pas sekali untuk wanita itu dan hari ini dia siap untuk memberikannya.

Jongin membawa semua barangnya menuju basement, dia sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk membawa mobil sendiri, jadi sekarang dia bisa berpergian sendiri tanpa harus di temani oleh manager. Jongin meletakan semua barangnya di bagasi dan langsung menyalakan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Di tengah perjalanan, mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Dengan cepat Jongin menggunakan earphone dan menelphone Kyungsoo. Pada dering ke empat barulah wanita itu menjawab.

"_Yeobseo._"

"Kau baru bangun tidur?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas dan terdengar suara beberapa benda yang jatuh, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang merengek. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sejurus kemudian.

"_Alarm di nakas jatuh."_ Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas panjang membuat Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang berada di jalan menuju tempatmu."

"_Hemm…"_ Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. _"DI JALAN?"_ Detik berikutnya barulah dia sadar. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar melengking membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku bisa menunggu di ruang tamu sementara kau siap – siap." Ujar Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas sambil merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"_Tapi ini masih jam 4 pagi Kim Jongin. Kemana kau akan membawaku hari ini?"_

"Justru itu bukan? Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Untuk sesaat Jongin tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dia mengira kalau Kyungsoo kembali jatuh tertidur tapi beberapa detik berikutnya dia mendengar Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_Kau benar. Kita hanya bisa berkencan saat orang – orang baru saja naik ke tempat tidur setelah lembur malam, saat orang - orang lain masih bergumul di balik selimut mereka."_ Helaan nafas berat dari Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan bukan? Tidak ada pilihan dan tidak ada jalan lain."

"_Aku tau."_ Bisik Kyungsoo. _"Baiklah, menyentir dengan hati – hati, aku akan bersiap – siap."_

"Okay, berdandanlah yang cantik."

"_Arraseo-ing~" _

…

Saat sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo, wanita itu sudah sangat cantik dengan sebuah coat tipis berwarna soft pink, sebuah tali melingkar cantik di pinggangnya, mempertegas lekuk tubuh wanita itu, di padukan dengan sebuah denim. Sebuah bando dengan bunga kecil menempel memperindah rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang hitam bergelombang, kedua kakinya di balut oleh flat shoes pemberian Jongin dengan warna yang hampir sama dengan coat yang di gunakannya. Kyungsoo benar – benar cantik hari ini. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengedipkan mata saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku baru saja melihat bidadari jatuh dari langit?" Ujar Jongin saat mereka duduk di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo hanya memukul pundak Jongin sambil tersenyum dan berlalu untuk mengambil makanan di dapur.

Senyuman Kyungsoo yang cerah mengingatkannya pada bunga sakura berwarna pink yang selalu terlihat indah. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertatap muka secara langsung? Satu bulan? Dua barangkali? Entahlah, Jongin tidak suka menghitung karena semakin hari dia semakin merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil duduk di samping Jongin menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk pada pria itu.

"Bosan, tanpamu." Jawab Jongin spontan membuat semburat berwarna pink itu kembali terlihat di pipi Kyungsoo. Dia semakin intens menatap Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mengelak untuk membalas tataannya.

"Jongin-ah…" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk sambil memukul pundak Jongin pelan membuat pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_Arraseo._" Jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memang tidak suka saat dia di tatap dengan intens karena kedua pipinya akan semakin bertambah merah.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnnya. Sebuah topi dan masker. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menerima kedua benda itu dari Jongin. Mereka harus menyamar menjadi orang lain setiap kali keluar. Mereka tidak bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri hanya karena ingin berkencan.

Mungkin kata _hanya_ terlalu berlebihan dan terasa meremehkan, tapi itulah faktanya. Apa salahnya mereka berkencan? Apa salahnya mencintai satu sama lain? Lihatlah orang di luar sana, mereka bisa bergandengan tangan dengan mudah tanpa harus menyamar menjadi orang lain, mereka bisa dengan mudah melewati jalanan ramai tanpa harus memakai topi dan masker, mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri mereka.

Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku dalam kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kata kencan mungkin sangat tabu dan tidaklah terasa nyata di kehidupan baru mereka. Seakan berkencan adalah salah satu dosa terbesar yang seharunya tidak mereka lakukan.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak keluar berdua bukan?" Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Jongin mengangguk, dia tau kekasihnya itu tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya.

"Sejujurnya kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir dua bulan." Ujarnya sambil menarih topi di tangan Kyungsoo dan membantu wanita itu memakainya.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku. Belakangan ini memang sangat sibuk, pergi ke acara musik, variety show, talk show dan menjadi bintang tamu di acara – acara lain." Keluh Kyungsoo sambil memberengutkan wajahnya. Jongin meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah tau kekasihku ini sangat terkenal sampai – sampai banyak sekali acara yang ingin menggundangmu. _Jalhanda sunbae-nim._" Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo sebelah jempolnya membuat wanita itu tertawa.

"Kau sudah siap? Kita harus cepat sebelum banyak orang yang datang."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi wanita itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

…

Ternyata Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah desa yang benar – benar jauh dari kota, bahkan memerlukan waktu setidaknya memakan waktu empat jam untuk sapai di sana, meskipun jalanan sepi tanpa ada kemacetan sama sekali.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, mata mereka di suguhkan pada sebuah lautan membentang yang begitu indah. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Dia tau Kyungsoo pasti akan suka.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut dalam wajahnya.

"Kau membawaku ke laut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menaikan bahunya sabil tersenyum puas. Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke luar jendela, menatap dengan senang pada pantai dengan pasir putih itu.

Untungnya ini bukan musim liburan dan lebih beruntungnya mereka karena pantai ini jarang sekali terjamah oleh orang banyak karena jalanannya yang memang rusak dan perjalann yang ditempuh cukuplah jauh. Lagi pula masih ada banyak sekali laut yang lebih indah dan menarik dari pada yang mereka kunjungi hari ini.

Saat mereka sampai, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke sebuah rumah lama yang termakan jaman. Kemudian mereka di sabut oleh sepasang suai istri lanjut usia yang telrihat sangat ramah.

"_Nugu?_" bisik Kyungsoo pelan saat membuka sepatunya.

"_Halmoni, aboji._" Jawab Jongin tak kalah pelan.

Kyungsoo langsung terkejut setengah mati saat menyadari kalau itu adalah kakek dan nenek dari Jongin. Wanita itu memukul lengan Jongin sambil memberengut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kita akan mengunjungi nenek dan kakekmu?" Suara Kyungsoo mulai terdengar gugup dan cemas.

"Jongin tidak memberi taumu?" tanya sang nenek membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Ne, josonghaeyo halmonie._ Saya tidak membawa apa – apa." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Tapi nenek Jongin menggeleng dan malah merangkul Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah sangat akrab dengan kedua orang itu. Nenek dan kakake Jongin sudah menganggap dia sebagai cucu mereka. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo lega. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan salah satu dari keluarga Jongin dan demi Tuhan! rasanya lebih gugup saat dia pertama kali di bawa ke dorm Jongin dan bertemu dengan ke 5 member EXO itu.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah itu dan mengajaknya berkeliling, tanpa sebuah masker, walau topi mereka masih terpasang di sana. Tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain dan senyuman tidak bisa lepas dari keduanya.

"Kau mau melepas sandalmu?" tanya Jongin.

Karena sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di atas pasir putih yang terlihat jenih. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melepas sandalnya. Pasir – pasir itu langsung menggelitih kakinya, sensasi hempasan angin laut membuat semuanya terasa sempurna. Riak – riak ombak yang saling mengejar satu sama lain menambah indahnya pemandangan.

"Kapan terakhir kau mengunjungi pantai?" tanya Jongin sambil meraih sandal Kyungsoo untuk di bawa olehnya. Ini adalah hal – hal kecil yang sering Jongin lakukan setiap mereka bertemu, dan karena hal itulah Kyungsoo semakin mencintainya.

"Setahun yang lalu, mungkin? Dua? Tiga tahun? Aku tidak ingat." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum menggoyang – goyangkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan milik Jongin.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di atas pasir beberapa meter di depan pantai. Kadang ombang yang menghempaskan air laut mencapai kaki mereka membuat sebuah senasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Langit biru yang cerah semakin menambah suasana indah hari ini.

"Bagaimana kabar member lain?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan. Jongin menganggukan kepala sabelum menjawab.

"Mereka baik dan apakah kau tau, sekarang Chanyeol _hyung_ mengikuti WGM?"

"Ya, dengan Baekhyun, artis drama musikal itu kan? Oh, aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dan…" Kyungsoo tertawa sambil membayangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di acara itu. "mereka terlihat lucu."

"Kau tau? Dia benar – benar berisik sekali saat membahas wanita bernama Baekhyun itu. Apalagi saat memberikan wanita itu kejutan, dia benar – benar menceritakannya dengan detail." Keluh Jongin yang disambut tawa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin Chanyeol memang benar – benar menyukai Baekhyun."

"Aku yakin sekali dengan hal itu."

Detik berikutnya tidak terdengar pembicaraan apapun, hanya deru ombah hembusan angin yang terdengar. Hening tiba – tiba menghinggapi mereka, tapi ini lain. Walau mereka tak mengutarakan sebuah kata, tapi terasa kehangatan diantara keduanya. Mata mereka kadang menatap satu sama lain, tangan mereka bertautan dan kadang Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu tersipu.

"Kau ingat hari apa ini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil mengangguk. Tangannya memainkan jemari Kyungsoo yang lentik dengan sebuah cincin pembiriannya yang melingakar di jadi manisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah hadiah untukmu." Ujar Jongin menatap Kyungsoo langsung pada matanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi aku tak yakin kau akan menyukainya." Gumam Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Wanita itu meremas tangan Jongin pelan membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya.

"Aku juga memiliki sesuatu untukmu, tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya sebelum kau memberikan hadiah untukku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali mencoba terlihat lucu untuk melelehkan hati sang kekasih.

Dan berhasil, Jongin memang tidak akan pernah tahan dengan semua sikap manis Kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar." Ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan tangan mereka dan berlari menuju rumah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah pria itu berbalik kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tutup matamu." Seru Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Tutup matamu." Ulanginya sekali lagi. Kyungsoo hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian dia kembali mengatup mulutnya dan mengangguk menuruti keinginan Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dia sudah tau itu langkah kaki Jongin. Dan kemudian dia merasakan pria itu duduk di sampingnya. Saat angin menerpa cukup kencang dia bisa merasakan aroma parfum dan tubuh Jongin yang sangat khas.

"Aku sudah boleh membuka mata?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau yang duduk di sampingmu adalah aku?" Tanya Jongin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari suaranya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik?" Jongin malah tertawa membuat Kyungsoo berdecak lidah.

"Aku senang kau mengenalku dengan cara itu." Bisik Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo langsung kaku. "Happy Valentine's day dear."

Detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir Jongin yang menempel di pipinya. Sontak Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap pria yang sekarang sedang menatapnya sampai tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu membuat perut Kyungsoo seakan di penuhi oleh kupu – kupu, senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungnya berderup di luar nalar, senyuman yang selalu di rindukan Kyungsoo di setiap hari lelahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu yang di pegang Jongin. Sebuah gitar acoustic berwarna putih dengan tulisan nama Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, menatap Jongin dan gitar itu bergantian.

"Aku mendengar kalau sebentar lagi kau akan melakukan promosi di jepang." Gumam Jongin sambil menatap gitar itu. "Aku juga dengar kau ingin bermain gitar, jadi… aku kira… ya…"

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mendongakan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa kau bertanya? Tentu saja! Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kalau aku tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menerima gitar itu dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum puas, ternyata dugaannya sangat salah. Kyungsoo menyukainya, bahkan jika wanita itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, Jongin tetap bisa melihat dari mata Kyungsoo. Kedua mata bulat itu langsung bersinar saat menatap hadiah yang di berikannya. Dan untuk Jongin, kebahagiaan Kyungsoo jauh lebih penting dari apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti akan menggunakannya saat promisi di Jepang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Jadi…" Gumam Jongin sambil meluruskan kakinya membiarkan air laut membasahinya. "Apa yang akan aku dapat tahun ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum memiringkan kepala pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melihat gitar barunya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan tak bisa di artikan, kemudian tersenyum dan menaruh kitar itu di atas pasir.

"Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin langsung tertarik. Handmade memang selalu menjadi kado paling menarik saat valentine apalagi kado itu diberikan oleh seseorang yang dicintai.

"Coba tebak." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jongin berdecak lidah, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada, berpikir lama sememtara Kyungsoo menarik tas berwarna biru pastel yang berada di belakangnya.

"Syal?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau berpikir akan memakai syal di hari secerah ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng.

"Cake?"

"_No._"

"Coklat?"

"_Aniyo…_" rengek Kyungsoo yang mulai frustasi.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membuatkanmu cake dan coklat di hari valentine? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa karena sibuk. Mungkin hadian ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Rajuk Kyungsoo kembali menaruh tasnya di pasir.

"Ey… jangan begitu. Ayolah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menarik tas Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa tidak aku berikan hadiahnya sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di depan Kyungsoo. Waniat itu menatap Jongin beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Di tangan Jongin, sekarang sudah ada sebuah surat berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati yang bertuliskan _I love you_ di tengahnya. Untuk sesaat pria itu mengerutkan kening menatapnya.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung membelalakan mata, hendak menarik surat itu dari Jongin, tapi sayang sang pria menjauhkan tangannya lebih cepat.

"Kau baru saja mentakan 'hanya ini?' apa kau tau berapa sulitnya aku membuat itu?" Gerutu Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah yang berwarna merha padam itu. Kyungsoo benar – benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika marah.

"Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Jongin.

"Terserah padamu. Aku juga bisa melemparkanya ke laut jika kau suka." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus membuat Jongin langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk sebuah kecupan di rambutnya.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali hari ini." ujar Jongin sambil sambil menghujani kepala Kyungsoo dengan kecupan.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh.

"Kenapa? Jangan mengatakan kau tidak suka? Aku bisa melihat semuanya di matamu." Kyungsoo hanya mendecak lidah dan mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh, sekarang wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

Jongin tertawa dan membuka surat itu, ternyata di dalamnnya ada sebuah kertas sang warnanya sama dan di penuhi kata – kata yang di tulis dengan rapi. Jongin membaca setiap kata itu sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini sebuah puisi?" tanya Jongin membuat wajah Kyungsoo kembali bersemu.

"Bukan."

"Bukan? Lalu apa ini?" Tanya Jongin kembali membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jangan katakan ini adalah sebuah lagu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu – malu dan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya kembali membaca lagu itu bait demi bait.

"Tentu saja. Membutuhkan waktu satu bulan agar semuanya jadi. Aku terus mengganti lirik dan nadanya berkali – kali sampai aku merasa puas." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk – nunjuk kertas itu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir itu. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang penuh dengan makna.

"_Mwo?_" tanya Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa terdengar gugup. Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu seperti ini." Ujarnya dengan lembut membuat tatapan Kyungsoo ikut berubah. Wanita itu mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau mau mendengarkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja."

"Kebetulan sekali ada gitar di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin yang tertawa.

Kyungsoo pun mulai memainkan lagunya. Suara petikan gitar yang merdu ditambah suara Kyungsoo yang lembut seakan membius Jongin, pria itu tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan hanya Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Nan noreul sangranghae…"_

Lagupun berhenti. Senyuman di bibir Jongin semakin mengembang dan memberikan tepuk tangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh… Do Kyungsoo." Seru Jongin dengan riang. "Do Kyungsoo."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah ceria.

"Apa kau sedang bertanya? Tentu saja aku suka. Bagaimana tidak? Oh Tuhan!" Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang malu – malu.

"Sebenarnya nanti saat di Jepang aku akan mengeluarkan lagu ini. Mungkin liriknya juga akan di ubah." Kyungsoo mengakui.

"Kau akan menyanyikannya di depan orang banyak?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnnya. "Untukmu." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan membuat Jongin benar – benar bahagia.

Ingin sekali dia menunjukan pada dunia kalau Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Kalau dia mencintai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hati. Bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita paling sempurna yang pernah dia kenal.

"Aku… ini benar – benar. Oh tidak, Do Kyungsoo kau membuatku benar – benar tidak berkata – kata." Ujar Jongin putus – putus. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

"Nanti saat di Jepang, pastikan kau akan datang diam – diam dan melihatku membawakan lagu ini."

"Kau mau aku datang?" tanya Jongin yang di sambut dengan anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau bisa dan memunkinkan. Jika kau tidak mendapat ijin, tidak apa. Aku bisa merekamnya untukmu, atau kau juga bisa mencarinya di internet. Akan ada banyak sekali fans yang merekamnya."

"Tentu, aku pasti datang." Ucap Jongin.

Itu tidak terdengar seperti ucapan main – main atau candaan Jongin, tapi itu terdengar sepert janji seorang laki – laki pada pasangannya.

…

Satu bulan berlalu sudah berlalu, dan Kyungsoo mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya di Jepang. Dia hanya sempat menelphone Jongin satu atau dua kali dalam sehari dan mengirimkan pesan yang terlalu singkat untuknya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa bersalah tapi Jongin selalu mengatakan kalau dia mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memang pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Terjebak dalam padatnya jadwal dan menumpuknya pekerjaan yang harus di rampungkan.

Sampai saatnya di mana Kyungsoo mengerluarkan album baru dan mulai mengadakan konser. Konser Jepang pertamanya akan di adakan di Tokyo. Banyak fans yang bergitu menanti konsernya membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, tapi mungkin kebahagiaannya akan semakin sempurna jika Jongin ada di sini, melihatnya membawakan lagu baru itu untuk pertama kali.

"_Kyung~"_

Suara itu langsung terdengar setelah dering pertama masuk, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin. Dia benar – benar merindukan pria berkulit _tan _itu.

"Jong~"

"_Bagaimana persiapan konsermu?"_ tanya Jongin.

"Beberapa jam lagi konsernya akan di mulai. Aku sedang di dandani oleh _eonnie_ Hanseul." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bisa datang ke sini bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia mendengar Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendapat jawaban. Tentu saja dia sudah tau apa yang akan di katakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"_Tentu saja, apa menurutmu manager akan membiarkanku pergi terbang ke Jepang sendiri?"_ Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kau benar. Tidak mungkin bukan? Ya sudah, kau bisa melihat videonya nanti. Pastikan kau melihatnya."

"_Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan melihatnya. Ngomong – ngomong, Kyungsoo…"_

"Ya?"

"_Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat secantik itu?"_ tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau kata-"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat dia mendongakan kepalanya. Dia menatap pantulan seseorang di cermin meja riasnya. Seseorang yang sebulan kebelakang ini amat di rindukannya. Seseorang yang seharunya tidak berada di sini.

"Jongin…" bisik Kyungsoo membuat pria yang membawa buket bunga itu tersenyum.

"Hi dear." Ucap pria di telphone. "Kau boleh berbalik dan memelukku sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekat Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di kursinya.

Beberapa staff yang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menyuraki Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terlihat begitu romantis.

"Kau akan terus membeku seperti itu atau bangkit memelukku?" tanya Jongin di pantulan cermin.

Tanpa harus di suruh dua kali wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dan bergeser untuk memeluk Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir saja meneteskan air mata saat kehangatan pelukan Jongin kembali di rasakannya, tapi Hanseul yang berdir tak jauh dari mereka berteriak untuk tidak menghancurkan hasil karyanya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Tidak _nunna_, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menangis hari ini." jawab Jongin membuat Hanseul mengangguk dan membiarkan pasang sejoli itu berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo, sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan." Jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Mereka mengatakan kalau aku dan para member akan membuat sebuah video clip di Jepang. Dan hal itu bisa menjadi alasan untukku bisa mengunjungimu hari ini."

"Oh…." Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh tegap itu membuat Jongin tertawa. "Sekarang aku yang tidak bisa berkata – kata." Ujarnya.

"Sekarang karena kita sudah bertemu jadi biarkan Hanseul _nunna_ mengerjakan pekerjaannya atau aku akan di tariknya keluar ruangan." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang menatap wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 puluhan itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Dia benar, jika kalian terus bermesraan aku akan menarik pria ini keluar dan akan mengembalikannya setelah kau selesai di dandani"

Mereka berdua tertawa sambil menatap Hanseul yang sekarang menarik Kyungsoo lepas dari pelukan Jongin dan mendudukan wanita itu kembali di kursinya.

…

Beberapa menit lagi konser akan di mulai, Jongin tengah berpura – pura menjai staff dan duduk di samping panggung yang gelap dan tak terlihat oleh orang – orang. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo memainkan lagu barunya.

Dan saat konser di mulai, teriakan keras menyambut Kyungsoo dia atas panggung. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona di bawah sorot lampu. Dia mulai membawakan lagu – lagu andalannya. Sampai akhirnya kini giliran lagu yang di buat Kyungsoo untuk dirinya pun di mainkan.

Dan saat nyanyian itu kembali terdengar semua fans menjadi hening seakan terbius oleh indahnya suara Kyungsoo dan merdunya petikan gitar pemberian Jongin. Kyungsoo benar – benar menggunakan gitar pemberiaannya itu.

Di saat itu juga Jongin merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di setiap sudut hatinya. Kehangatan dari lagu dan semua kenangan Kyungsoo. Mungkin bukan hal yang mudah berkencan diam – diam seperti ini tapi itu bukan juga hal buruk. Selama dia masih bisa dicintai selama itu dia akan bertahan. Dan dia percaya, Kyungsoo akan selalu mencintai dirinya.

**THE END**

**HALLO KALIANNNNNN~~~**

**Author memutuskan untuk membuat cerita menggelikan ini. lol. Dan ini adalah salah satu dari 6 fanfic yang akan di post selama februari. Jadi author memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah cerita mengenai valentine dengan cast semua couple EXO, Semua. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan dan ceritanya memang tidak berkaitan satu sama lain tapi ada satu hal yang membuat membuat ceritanya berhubungan. Jika kalian tidak mengerti, tunggulah chapter selanjutnya.**

**Anyway…. Kalian bisa milih couple siapa dulu yang mau di post. **

**So? Pick one guys for the next chapter ^^**

**Untuk yang menunggu You're My London, chapter selanjutnya mungkin di post akhir bulan yaaaa… author agak sibuk ini itu maafkan u.u**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca FF ga jelas ini dan author juga akan sangat berterima kasih pada yang bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberikan review. Seperti apa yang selalu author katakan, **_**satu review dari kalian berharga selangit buat author.**_** Jadi tolong reviewnya ^^**

**Love ya,**

**xoxo**


	2. CHANBAEK

**Valentine's Day**

**Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**One Shoot**

**Cast : ChanBaek**

**.**

Menjadi seorang member dari sebuah boyband di Korea bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, tapi bukan juga sesuatu yang buruk. Kadang ada bagian dimana menjadi seorang penyanyi di Korea sangatlah menyenangkan, datang ke berbagai tempat dengan gratis, bertemu dengan orang – orang baru yang menyenangkan, berteman dengan sesama penyanyi dan berbagi pengalaman.

Tapi di sisi lain banyak sekali hal yang perlu di hindari, setumpuk larangan yang harus di patuhi. Salah satunya adalah berkencan. Di Korea berkencan di kalangan selebritis sangatlah awam, entah sejak kapan tapi bergitulah adanya. Setiap mereka ketahuan berpacaran, akan ada banyak sekali berita yang bermunculan, dari mulai berita positif sampai berita negatif bahkan kritikan pedas.

Semuanya semakin rumit saat kontrak yang harus di tandatangani oleh mereka memiliki peraturan yang melarang mereka berkencan dengan siapapun dan dengan alasan apapun. Kadang itu terdengar bodoh dan menggelikan, siapa yang bisa mengendalikan perasaan? Apa salahnya dengan jatuh cinta?

Karena semua hal rumit itu maka salah satu stasiun televisi di Korea membuat sebuah acara bernama We Got Married. Mungkin dengan adanya acara ini, semua artis di Korea bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkencan tanpa mendapat berita buruk dan kritikan pedas. Dari acara itu mereka tidak perlu takut mendapat kritikan karena berkencan di depan umum, hal yang mereka lakukan adalah untuk menghibur para penonton semata, walau kadang di balik semua itu ada banyak sekali hal yang terjadi.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Park Chanyeol. Salah satu member boyband EXO yang terkenal itu, sekarang tengah menjadi cast di acara itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia baru saja bertemu dengan istri virtualnya bernama Byun Baekhyun. Wanita itu adalah pemain drama musikal yang namanya cukup terkenal, dia sudah memainkan banyak sekali drama dengan karakter berbeda dan semua drama yang dia mainkan berakhir dengan sukses.

Awal mulai perjumpaan mereka sangatlah canggung, Chanyeol bahkan berbicara dengan tergagap setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Orang – orang yang melihat mereka di studio memberikan komentar bahwa keduanya sangatlah lucu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengenal istri virtualnya itu. Dan entah kenapa perlahan ada sebuah perasaan asing yang mucul menganggu hatinya, perasaan yang entah kenapa membuatnya selalu membayangkan Baekhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Mungkin hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas untuk tuntutan acara tapi mungkin tidak dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

…

Tidak lama lagi valentine datang, dan untungnya di hari itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki scadule, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Kadang sulit untuk mereka bertemu satu sama lain, karena mereka harus menyesuaikan jadwal kerja mereka dan bertemu di waktu – waktu senggang yang hanya beberapa jam itu.

Karena mereka akan bertemu di hari valentine, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk istri virtualnya itu. Dia sedang berada di dorm dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Kedua pria itu seakan tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing. Jongin yang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo di telphone, sedangkan Sehun sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau terlihat seperti orang tidak waras." Seru Chanyeol membuat orang yang di panggilnya itu menengok ke belakang.

"Diam sebentar _hyung_. Aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya singkat membuat Chanyeol berdecak lidah. Karena penasaan Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata pria itu sedang chatting dengan seorang wanita bernama Luhan.

"Siapa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati.

"YA HYUNG!" Pekik Sehun menyembunyikan ponselnya dari Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang tertawa keras.

"Sedang belajar merayu wanita huh?" Goda Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Lupakan. Pikirkan urusan _hyung_ sendiri. Bukannya _hyung_ sedang memikirkan kado untuk Baekhyun _nunna_ huh?"

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada. Sehun benar, tadi dia sedang memikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk wanita mungil itu. Dia tidak begitu mempunyai banyak pengalaman soal wanita, jadi untuk membelikan kado saja dia bingung setengah mati.

"Kau punya saran?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun berdecak lidah dan menggeleng.

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya. Tidakkah ini sangat rumit? Terlalu banyak hal yang diinginkan wanita saat valentine, dan aku bingung sekali harus memilih yang mana _hyung._"

Sehun benar, sangat sulit memang memilih hadiah untuk seorang wanita. Justru karena terlalu banyak pilihan itulah yang membuatnya semakin menyulitkan. Chanyeol bahkan harus membandingkan ide yang satu dengan yang lainnya, memilih apapun yang terbaik untuk wanita bernama Baekhyun itu.

Sampai akhrinya sebuah ide tiba – tiba datang ke dalam pikirannya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia menatap Sehun yang masih kebingungan dengan kado yang harus di berikannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ide." ujar Chanyeol membuat pria di sampingnya itu menengok.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" tanya Sehun yang terlihat penasaran.

"Kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberi taumu. Karena nanti pasti kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang akan aku lakukan. Tanyakan pada member lain." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menoyor kepala Sehun dan beranjak menjauh sebelum _magnae_ itu bisa protes.

…

Besok adalah hari dimana dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun setelah hampir satu bulan mereka tak bisa bertemu. Dia juga tidak melupakan para staff yang akan berada di sekitar mereka untuk kencannya hari ini. Tentu saja, ini hanyalah sebuah acara. Sekali lagi, dia dan Baekhyun hanyalah suami-istri virtual yang akan banyak menghibur para penonton. Itu tujannya, menghibur.

Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semua barang bawaannya ke dalam tas dan menyimpan tas itu di lemari yang di kunci rapat, agar Sehun tidak bisa mencuri idenya diam – diam. Setelah memastikan semua akan berjalan dengan lancar, Chanyeol pun naik ke atas kasur dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Sebelum dia benar – benar jatuh ke alam mimpi, pria itu berujar dalam hatinya bahwa _esok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan._ Kalimat itu terus menerus di ucapkan sampai akhirnya dia benar – benar tertidur.

…

Saat pagi datang, Chanyeol di bangunkan oleh suara alarm Jongin di kamar sebelah yang benar – benar nyaring, tidak hanya itu suara alarm yang memekakan telinga itu sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dia akhirnya bangun, memaki Jongin karena menggunakan 7 alarm yang ternyata tidak benar – benar berguna pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol dengan segera bersiap – siap untuk berangkat bertemu dengan Baekhyun-tidak maksudnya untuk syuting program WGM. Pria itu sudah siap dengan pakaian kasual seperti biasanya. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Dia membawa mobilnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilap itu sendiri tanpa di temani sang manager. Di dalam tasnnya dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

Dia sudah menerima skrip yang di berikan staff untuk mereka lakukan hari ini. Di sana tertera kalau hari ini dia harus datang ke sebuah café kemudian pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya setelah debut dia masuk ke apartemen seorang wanita, sesungguhnya ini pertama kali untuknya sebelum ataupun setelah debut. Dia tidak benar – benar masuk ke dalam rumah seorang wanita.

Satu jam kemudian dia baru sampai di sebuah café bertemakan klasik. Saat masuk, dia disambut dengan dentingan dari lagu _fur elise_ yang sudah terkenal itu. Tenyata Baekhyun belum datang, Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh para staff dengan beberapa kamera di sekelilingnya.

Suara denting bel membuat kepalanya menengok. Dia menemukan Baekhyun baru saja masuk, dengan sebuah dress selutut berwarna pastel pink dengan sebuah coat berwarna putih yang cukup tebal. Sebuah bando dengan bunga berwarna senada dengan dressnya menempel dengan cantik di antara rambut hitam legamnya yang di gerai.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menemukan Baekhyun membalas senyumannya sambil berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di jabat oleh Baekhyun. Wanita itu menggoyang – goyangkan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol saat tangan mereka terlepas.

"Aku tidur cukup tadi malam. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bisa tidur selama itu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan girang. Wanita itu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan menaruh _clutch bag_ nya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kalian sedang mempersiapkan album baru." tanya Baekhyun.

"Baik. Ya begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya, karena dia tidak benar – benar ingin membahas pekerjaann setiap kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini." Tanya Baekhyun sambil menompang dagunya di atas meja.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggilnya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

…

Baekhyun bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sedikit mencurigakan hari ini, pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya dan wajahnya telihat berbinar, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Tadi saat dia masuk ke dalam café, dia hampir saja mengatakan kalau pria itu memang telihat tampan hari ini. Tapi sayang Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti setelah mereka benar – benar dekat.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam café. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat seseorang yang ingin di kenalkan Chanyeol adalah sebuah boneka teddy bear yang cukup besar. Mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik boneka besar itu yang ternyata adalah sebuket bunga mawar merah yang terlihat sangat segar. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, wanita itu hanya menerima bunga itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Dan ini juga, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan sering pergi ke luar negri, meninggalkan Korea. Jika kau rindu padaku, kau bisa memeluk boneka ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Baekhyun.

Sang wanita masih belum bisa berkata – kata, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan hadian di hari valentine, selain dari fansnya tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria memberikannya sebuket bunga dan boneka.

"Kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu sekarang." ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan air mata saat hendak berbicara. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca – kaca dan semua kalimatnya seakan tercekat di kerongkongan tak mau keluar.

"Aku harap ini berarti kau menyukainya." Ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, hanya menatap pria itu sebelum akhrinya mengela nafas panjang dan menatap boneka beserta bunga yang sekarang berada di dekapannya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya, Terima kasih." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu – malu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Mereka akhirnya terlibat dalam obrolan panjang mengenai banyak hal. Chanyeol yang biasanya membuka topik baru dan bertanya pada sang wanita, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang entah kapan akan turun dari wajahnya itu.

Mereka mengabaikan orang – orang di sekitar mereka yang sedang merekam apa yang mereka lakukan. Beberapa kali sang direktor mengatakan 'Cut' dan menambahkan beberapa adegan yang harus mereka lakukan agar apapun yang mereka bicarakan memiliki alur dan di sukai banyak penonton.

Sampai akhirnya sang direktor memutuskan untuk menghentian proses syuting di café itu dan berpindah pada kediaman Baekhyun. Mereka memasang sebuah camera kecil di dalam mobil Chanyeol sebelum membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk.

Saat masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun seakan tidak mau melepaskan bonekanya dan memilih untuk terus mendekapnya membuat Chanyeol begitu girang. Dia tau Baekhyun pasti akan menyukai apa yang dia berikan.

"Jadi…" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdeham membersihkan kerongkongannya. "Mana hadiah untukku?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Emm… kau akan mendapatkannya nanti saat sampai." Jawab Baekhyun yang terdengar ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka besar itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Dia seakan ragu – ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Chanyeol bisa menunggu, dia menunggu Baekhyun sampai wanita itu mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Karena sepertinya, jika di bandingkan dengan hadiahmu…" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang enggan membalas tatapannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan dapatkan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencolek lengan Baekhyun membuat wanita itu membalas tatapannya. Tapi Baekhyun bukan menjawab dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin merona. Sejujurnya dia suka sekali melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona dan berubah menjadi merah itu, karena dia akan terlihat semakin lucu. Ditambah lagi pipinya yang sewarna dengan mawar itu mengerucut, membuat dia semakin menggemaskan.

Dan entah keberanian dari mana Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak rambut belakang Baekhyun pelan, hampir seperti elusan membuat wanita itu terlihat tersentak kaget. Tapi kemudian sorot matanya berubah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang malu – malu dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tidak apa jika kau memang tidak ingin memberi tau, toh nanti aku juga akan mendapatkannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan mata membuat Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

…

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Beberapa staff ikut masuk dan meletakan beberapa kamera di sudut – sudut ruangan untuk merekam kegiatan mereka hari ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang tengah dan membaca skrip yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini. Di sana tertulis kalau hari ini mereka akan memasak bersama dan bermain piano milik Baekhyun yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau kau memiliki piano." Ucap Chanyeol, matanya menatap piano berwarna putih yang hampir menghabiskan seperempat ruangan itu.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan banyak sekali uang untuk mendapatkannya." Jawab Baekhyun ikut menatap piano miliknya dengan rasa bangga.

"Wow, jadi kau membelinya dengan usahamu sendiri? Aku terkesan." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, walau pria itu kalau dia sedang tersipu.

"Aku ingin kalian membicarakan ini lagi nanti saat kamera mulai menyala." Ujar sang direktor yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengangguk begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Mereka mengatakan percakapan yang tidak ada di skrip biasanya lebih natural jadi tak jarang direktor itu menyuruh mereka untuk mengulang percakapan saat kamera sudah mulai merekam.

…

Setengah jam kemudian semua kamera di apartemen Baekhyun sudah mulai menyala. Para staff berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dan bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat. Chanyeol mulai berakting seakan dia baru memasuki apartemen milik Baekhyun itu.

"Wow." Ujar pria itu sambil kembali membuka sepatunya. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan manager tapi sepertinya sekarang dia tidak ada di sini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil masuk ke ruang tamu dan menaruh buket bunga dan boneka dari Chanyeol di sofa. Pria itu ikut masuk dan berpura – pura menatap ke sekeliling seperti yang tadi dia lakukan saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun.

Aparteman Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu besar, ada sebuah ruang tamu sempit yang menyatu dengan ruang televisi dan ruang tengah yang cukup besar sebenarnya tapi sekarang telihat lebih sempit karena sebuah piano besar berdiri di sudut ruangan. Di sampingnya ada sebuah dapur yang terlihat bersih dengan warna putih yang mendominasi.

Di sudut kiri apartemen ada dua buah ruang yang sudah bisa di duga itu adalah kamar tidur Baekhyun dan sang manager. Apartemen Baekhyun telihat sangat rapih dan tertata, beberapa hiasan dinding seperti figura foto – fotonya di panggung drama dan beberapa hiasan lainnya tergantung rapi.

Chanyeol duduk di samping boneka pemberiaannya sementara Baekhyun menghilang, pergi ke dapur. Chanyeol melirik ke dapur beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan menuju piano berwarna putih itu.

…

Baekhyun kembali membawa dua gelas minuman dan menaruhnya di meja, dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berkeliling menatap apartemennya. Dia duduk di samping boneka pemberian Chanyeol dan menunggu pria itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rapi sekali. _yeoksi uri Baekhyun jjang!_" Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan menyeruput minumannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk mengamati apartemen Baekhyun.

"Jadi…" Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya. "Mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Baekhyun mendesah nafas panjang dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka.

"_Ahh… wae?_" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerak – gerakan badan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya wanita itu menyerah.

"_Arraseo._" Jawab Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah _paper_ _bag _di tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, seperti biasa terlihat ragu. Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum – senyum. Mata mereka bertemu, seakan tak bisa lepas saat Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas itu dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Sang pria menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah kota berukuran cukup besar, berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoba membuka kotak itu.

Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali cookies dan coklat dengan banyak warna yang disusun dengan rapi dan cantik.

"WOW!"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Pria itu tertawa dan membuka bungkus plastik itu dan mencoba satu coklat.

"Kau membelinya di mana? Ini enak sekali." Ujar Chanyeol saat coklat itu meleleh di mulutnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku tidak membelinya, tapi membuatnya." Koreksi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau membuatnya?!" tanya Chanyeol hampir memekik. "Kau yakin kau membuatnya?"

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah dan berdecak lidah, menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tau seberapa sulit aku membuatnya. Berapa banyak waktu yang aku habiskan untuk membuatkanmu ini." Protes Baekhyun, wanita itu kembali menarik kotak berwarna coklat itu. "Kalau kau tidak suka, biar aku yang memakannya."

Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal. Pria itu langsung meminta maaf dan kembali tertawa sambil menatap Baekhyun. Dia berdecak lidah dan kembali memasukan sebuah coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat coklat seenak ini." gumam Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan coklat.

"Sudahlah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang masih kesal.

"_Arraseo, mianhae._" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, tanda memaafkan. "Sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan ini dari member." Lanjutnya sambil mencoba cookies buat Baekhyun yang di hias dengan gula warna – warni.

"Sebenarnya…" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Aku juga membuatkan untuk member lain." Dia menyodorkan sekaleng cookies dan setoples coklat. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Jadi hadian ini bukan hanya untukku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dinaikan.

"Bukan seperti itu." Sela Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Karena aku tau kau tinggal dengan member lain pasti mereka akan memintanya, jadi aku membuatkan setoples untuk mereka dan lihat ini! Aku tidak menghiasnya seperti yang aku lakukan untukmu." Jelas Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesal.

"Hah." Desahnya sambil kembali memukul Chanyeol. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberikanmu apa – apa." Rajuknya.

"Hey…. Ayolah." Chanyeol kembali membujuk istinya itu untuk tidak marah.

"Sudahlah." Sela Baekhyun cepat sambil menaruh _paper bag_nya di lantai.

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Chanyeol mengintip ke dalam _paper bag _itu.

"Bukan untukmu." Jawab Baekhyun cepat sambil menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi bulat Baekhyun. Wanita itu dengan cepat menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mendengus.

"Kau benar – benar menggemaskan saat marah seperti ini." ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf." Rayu Chanyeol sampai akhirnya Baekhyun luluh.

Wanita itu kembali menarik _paper bag_ itu dan mengeluarkan kotak lain. Kali ini warnanya merah tua. Dia tidak langsung memberikannya pada Chanyeol tapi memegangnya beberapa lama, seakan benar – benar ragu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlalu penasaraan karena Baekhyun tak kunjung memberikannya.

"Buka saja." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu padanya dengan malas.

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol membuka kotak berwarna merah marun itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah syal berwarna abu – abu tua yang di jahit dengan tangan. Dia mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak dan menatapnya dengan terkagum – kagum.

"Kau juga membuat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak berpikir aku membelinya kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih marah.

"Coba pakaikan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar menyerahkan syal itu pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang menatap Chanyeol dengan geram tapi saat Chanyeol melemparkan senyumannya, akhirnya dia luluh dan memasangkan syal itu pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu menatap bayangan dirinya di layar televisi dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak wanita itu sambil menariknya mendekat, memberikan sebuah pelukan.

"_Gomawo._" Ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membetulkan letak syal itu di leher Chanyeol.

"Pastikan kau akan menggunakannya nanti." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman paling manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati Chanyeol.

…

Mereka istirahat untuk sekitar 5 menit. Semua kamera mati dan staff sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa sambil membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai makanan yang akan mereka buat. Dan tanpa ada satu orang yang tau Chanyeol menggeser posisinya semakin dekat dan berbisik.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hadiahnya."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersipu malu dan mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Pria itu kembali menggeser posisi duduknya sebelum ada orang yang menyadari. Tak lama kemudian seseorang memberi tau mereka kalau syuting akan kembali di mulai.

"Oh… Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa berkata – kata untuk hadiah yang kau berikan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bersandar di sofa menatap istri virtualnya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu, karena kebetulan sekali kau memiliki piano." Lanjutnya sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju piano. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Tolong ambilkan minumanku." Titah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ternggorokanku tiba – tiba kering." Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil bangkit.

Saat Baekhyun kembali Chanyeol sedang memainkan lagu secara acak, tapi suara pianonya terdengar sedikit aneh di beberapa bagian membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pianomu sedikit aneh. Bisa kau membukanya? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan serius. Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi panik. Dengan cepat dia membuka cup piano dan bertapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan sesuatu di atas hammer.

Sebuah kotak beludru yang berukuran kecil dengan warna biru tua berada di sana. Ini alasan kenapa tadi Chanyeol menghampiri piano saat Baekhyun tak melihat dan ini alasan kenapa sedari tadi wajahnya begitu berseri.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa keluar kotak itu.

Wajah Chanyeol langsung berbinar dan meraih kotak itu dari Baekhyun dan membukanya. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan di dalamnya adalah sebuah cincin.

Sebuah cincin biasa dengan sebuah berlian di atasnya yang terlihat sangat sederhana, tidak ada yang istimewa tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau dia baru saja mendapat kado paling berharga.

"Aku pikir…" Chanyeol berdeham untuk meredam kegugupannya. "Ya… karena kita tidak punya cincin couple… jadi…"

"Cantik sekali." Sela Baekhyun sebelum kecanggungan melanda mereka.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap cincin itu beralih menatapnya. Wanita itu mengangguk tanda menyukainya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ukuran jarimu…"

"Kalau begitu coba." Sela Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cincin yang lebih kecil untuk di pakaikan pada Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan, saat itu derup jantung Chanyeol tidaklah normal, sebenarnya jauh sekali dari kata normal. Dia berharap kalau cincin yang dipesannya itu cukup di jari mungil nan cantik milik Baekhyun.

Dan ternyata cincinnya begitu pas di jari manis Baekhyun. Betapa bersyukurnya dia saat itu karena pilihannya tidak salah. Dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang langsung berbinar sambil menatap cincin di jari manisnya itu.

"Cantik sekali. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggerak – gerakan jadinya memperlihatkan cincin pemberiannya itu.

"_Ah… nun busyeo."_ Jawab Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya. Baekhyun tertawa dan kembali menatap jadinya.

"_Gomawo._" Ucapnya dengan malu – malu.

"Coba pasangkan yang satu ini untukku."

Baekhyun mengeluaran satu cincin yang lebih besar dari ukuran miliknya dan memasangkan cincin itu di jadi manis Chanyeol.

Detik itu juga, dia tidak memlikiki kata – kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia saat itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia memakai cincin couple dan memasangkannya pada seorang pria. Ini pertama kalinya juga ada seseorang yang memberikannya hadian sebuah cincin di hari valentine. Baekhyun merasa hari ini begitu sempurna.

"Akhirnya kita memiliki cincin couple." Ucap Chanyeol dengan girang membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu yang meraka punya dengan bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersama. Banyak sekali lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, kebanyakan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi tapi kadan Chanyeol juga turut ikut bernyanyi dan memberikan sebuah nada yang harmonis.

Sampai akhirnya mereka menghabiskan sore mereka dengan memasak kimci stew dan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan sampai tak terasa proses syuting sudahlah selesai. Semua staff tengah berkemas membereskan semua peralatan sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membereskan semua kekacauan di dapur.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lain untukmu." Bisik Chanyeol yang terendam oleh suara air yang keluar dari kran, tapi karena Baekhyun ada di sampingnya tentu saja wanita itu bisa mendengar. Apapun yang di siapkan Chanyeol yang pasti pria itu tidak mau hadiahnya yang satu ini terekam kamera dan diketahui oleh dunia. Biarkan hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membersihkan piring dengan spons yang penuh dengan busa itu.

"Kau harus menebaknya." Bisik Chanyeol sambil meletakan membersihkan piring yang penuh dengan busa itu dengan air.

"Berikan aku satu clue."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya. Menatap Baekhyun sambil terseyum penuh arti.

"Letakan bunga – bunga itu di dalam vas." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa hubungannya bunga dan vas dengan hadiah yang akan di berikan Chanyeol. Wanita itu hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi akhirnya dia kembali mengatupnya dan memutsuakan untuk mengangguk.

"Aku harus melakukannya saat semua orang sudah pulang kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo._"

…

Saat semua orang sudah meninggalkan apartemennya, termasuk juga dengan Chanyeol. Dia langsung meraih bunga pemberian dari pria itu dan mencari vas untuk meletakan bunga – bunga ini. Dia mengikuti semua apa yang di katakan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun membuka bungkus plastik bunga itu, tiba – tiba saja sesuatu jatuh di lantai membuat dia terkejut. Baekhyun merunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjatuh…

Dan bertapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandung berbentuk bulan sabit terkeletak di lantainya.

"Oh Tuhan…" gumamnya sambil meraih kalung itu. "Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau membuatku seperti ini?" gumamnya masih mengagumi kalung pemberian pria itu.

Dan saat Baekhyun kembali menatap bunga itu, secarik ketas tergulung disalah satu batang bunga mawar itu. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menariknya dan membaca apa yang di tulis di kertas itu.

_Awalnya sulit untuk memilih hadiah seperti apa yang akan kau sukai. Sampai akhirnya aku membelikanmu sebuah cincin, tapi aku merasa kalau hanya cincin saja tidak cukup. Aku merasa cincin itu hanya sebagian dari sandiwara yang harus kita mainkan setiap kali bertemu. _

_Alasan kenapa aku memilih bentuh bulan karena bagiku seperti itulah dirimu. Seperti bulan di tengah kegelapan malam. Aku mungkin tidak memerlukan jutaan bintang saat ada sebuah bulan yang mendominasi di kegelapan malam. Semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu karena acara ini, semenjak itu pula kau selalu mendominasi pikiranku. Membuatku seperti orang sinting yang membuat semua orang terheran – heran. _

_Mungkin kau sudah tau kalau semua perhatian yang aku berikan selama ini bukan hanya untuk acara itu semata, tapi semuanya tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Kau mungkin juga tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sesungguhnya. Tapi aku masih bingung dengan apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Kadang aku masih ragu mengartikan semua sikap yang kau berikan selama ini. _

_Maka dari itu, jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, tolong gunakan kalung ini kemanapun kau pergi, karena dari sana lah aku bisa tau apa yang kau rasakan. _

Baekhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata saat membaca sepucuk surat ini. Dulu dia merasa kalau membaca surat cinta begitu menggelikan tapi kali ini entah kenapa dia merasa begitu tersentuh. Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya Chanyeol memberikan sebuah pengalaman pertama yang dirasakannya.

"Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya nanti." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

…

Satu minggu berlalu dari semenjak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu. Karena sibuk keduanya tidak bisa bertemu dan harus kembali mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu dan kembali syuting WGM. Tapi itu tidak berarti mereka berhenti menghubungi satu sama lain.

Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan singkat atau kadang bahkan menelphoen wanita bertubuh mungil itu saat keduanya ada sedikit waktu senggang. Chanyeol tidak membahas soal kalung yang diberikannya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya suatu malam Baekhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

_Aku harap kau mempunyai waktu untuk membeli majalah *** dan membuka satu corner yang berisi tentang musical terbaruku._

Dan keesokan harinya Chanyeol meminjam majalah yang di katakan Baekhyun itu pada salah seorang nunna di gedung SM, karena kebetulan sekali member EXO tengah latihan untuk album terbaru mereka.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka halaman yang berisi drama musikal yang dimaksud. Ternyata itu adalah berita mengenai drama musical Baekhyun yang terbaru. Chanyeol membaca satu persatu kalimat itu mencoba menemukan apa yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan.

Sampai akhrinya sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya. Ternyata Baekhyun bukan ingin dia membaca berita mengenai drama musicalnya tapi melihat sebuah foto wanita itu di majalah. Di sana Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah pakaian ala kerajaan eropa yang menjuntai dan sangat cantin. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol tapi sebuah kalung yang melingkar di wanita itu.

_Kalung pemberiannya._

Dari sana Chanyeol sudah bisa memastikan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Dari saja juga Chanyeol sudah bisa mengartikan semua perasaan Baekhun selama ini bukan hanya sekedar sandiwara tapi seperti dirinya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat untuk di kirimkan pada Baekhyun. Tadinya dia hendap menelphone wanita itu tapi melihat jam. Baekhyun pasti sedang sibuk latihan untuk dramanya, jadi mungkin pesan singkat saja cukup untuk saat ini.

_Terima kasih. Akhirnya aku mengerti semuanya. Semangat untuk musical terbarumu. Saranghae_

Dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan kata 'saranghae' di akhirnya kalimatnya. Demi Tuhan! Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat pesan itu terkirim. Menggelikan, menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan.

Detik – detik pertama dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap ponselnya menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Satu menit berlalu tapi terasa sudah berjam – jam. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menarik dirinya untuk kembali latihan dan meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam tas.

Setelah latihan selesai Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh di lantai dan menarih tanya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dia ingin sekali berjalan untuk meraih tanya dengan cepat tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan bermandikan keringat.

Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari Baekhyun!

Tiba – tiba saja rasa lelahnya menguap dan dengan cepat dia bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap ponselnya dengan ragu, dia mengigit bibirnya sambil perlahan membuka pesan dari wanita itu.

_Kau juga, semangat untuk album barunya. Fighting uri Chanyeol. Nado^^ _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**The End**

**Hallo Semuaaaaaa!**

**Author mau minta maaf nih karena chap – chap selanjutnya bakal telat soalnya ada setumpk kerjaan yang harus di beresin. Author cuman punya waktu yang dikit banget buat nulis, maka dari itu chapter ini keluarnya agak lama dari yang di perkirakan. **

**Author mau jelasin dikit nih, jadi di setiap chapter ada satu couple yang menyembutkan couple lain yang sudah di pastikan kalau couple itu akan menjadi tokoh utama di chapter selanjutnya. Ya pokonya gitu lah…**

**Karena kemarin sepertinya banyak sekali yang mau HunHan jadi chapter setelah ini adalah HunHan. Mohon di tunggu ya untuk chapter depannya ^^**

**Author ga bisa bacot kelamaan, jadi makasih buat yang udah baca dan meluangkan waktu untuk review. Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyakkkk :***

**(Send everyone virtual hugs)**

**Xoxo **

**Love ya,**


End file.
